Funtime Foxy
: For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location They are a Funtime redesign of Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appears to be the same as Foxy from the first game, with the majority of their fur colored white.They wears a pink garment, and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of his head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside their ears and around his eyes, and at the tip of the tail. They has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, They has 5 fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on its chest. Is a boy Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. ---- In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. ---- The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. ---- Funtime Foxy returns once again the Custom Night in CAM 07. It initially appears behind the curtains, which are similar to the Pirate's Cove curtains from the first game. Funtime Foxy goes through five stages before running to the Private Room similar to Foxy.The only difference is that Funtime Foxy attacks the player from the right not from the left like Foxy. The first stage is not showing at all. The second stage is peeking from behind the curtains. The third stage is emerging from the curtains. The fourth stage is fully out of the curtains and looking at the camera (You can see Funtime Foxy's eyes are different from his/her previous stages and also his/her jumpscare.). The fifth stage is not in the camera feed at all. If you shut the door when you see Funtime Foxy not in the camera feed, then shut the right door (Preferably the third stage on harder difficulties) before she/he jumpscares you. When you see the curtains fully closed again or when the player hears Funtime Foxy is already done banging the door, it is safe to open the door. Funtime Foxy does this in a very similar fashion to Foxy from the first game. . Gallery funtime_foxy_full_body_by_yinyanggio1987-da90hq4.png Funtime_Foxy.gif FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Onstage.gif Trivia *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton feet. *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, we have seen Freddy in partnership with Bonnie and chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblence to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, save the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and his core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withered. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World is the Intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *Scott said on Stream, Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare is the scariest/worst Jumpscare ever. Category:Animatronics